"IDOL" by BTS
"Idol" (stylized in all caps) is a song recorded by South Korean group BTS, released on August 24, 2018, by Big Hit Entertainment as the lead single from their third compilation album Love Yourself: Answer (2018). Lyrics Korean Lyrics 1: RM, J-Hope You can call me artist (artist) You can call me idol (idol) 아님 어떤 다른 뭐라 해도 (해도) I don’t care I’m proud of it (proud of it) 난 자유롭네 No more irony (irony) 나는 항상 나였기에 1: Suga, RM 손가락질 해, 나는 전혀 신경 쓰지 않네 나를 욕하는 너의 그 이유가 뭐든 간에 I know what I am (I know what I am) I know what I want (I know what I want) I never gon' change (I never gon' change ) I never gon' trade (Trade off, uh uh) V, RM, Jimin 뭘 어쩌고 저쩌고 떠들어대셔 (Talkin', talkin', talkin') I do what I do, 그니까 넌 너나 잘하셔 You can't stop me lovin' myself Jungkook, RM, Jimin (Hoo hoo) 얼쑤 좋다 You can’t stop me lovin' myself (Hoo hoo) 지화자 좋다 You can’t stop me lovin' myself All, Jungkook, RM Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah 덩기덕 쿵더러러 얼쑤 Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah 덩기덕 쿵더러러 얼쑤 2: J-Hope, Suga FACE OFF, 마치 오우상, ayy Top star with that spotlight, ayy 때론 슈퍼히어로가 돼 돌려대 너의 Anpanman 이십사시간이 적지 헷갈림, 내겐 사치 I do my thang (I do my thang) I love myself (I love myself) 2: Jungkook, V I love myself (I love myself), I love my fans Love my dance and my what 내 속안엔 (내 속안엔) 몇 십 몇 백명의 내가 있어 오늘 또 다른 날 맞이해 어차피 전부 다 나이기에 고민보다는 걍 달리네 Runnin' man Runnin' man Runnin' man Jin, Suga, Jungkook, Jimin 뭘 어쩌고 저쩌고 떠들어대셔 (Talkin', talkin', talkin') I do what I do, 그니까 넌 너나 잘하셔 You can’t stop me lovin' myself RM, V, J-Hope, Jimin (Hoo hoo) 얼쑤 좋다 You can’t stop me lovin' myself (Hoo hoo) 지화자 좋다 You can’t stop me lovin' myself All, Jungkook Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah 덩기덕 쿵더러러 얼쑤 Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah 덩기덕 쿵더러러 얼쑤 [Bridge: Jimin, Jin, Both] I’m so fine wherever I go (I go, I go) 가끔 멀리 돌아가도, oh It's okay, I'm in love with my-my myself It’s okay, 난 이 순간 행복해 Jungkook, Suga, Jimin (Hoo hoo) 얼쑤 좋다 You can’t stop me lovin' myself (Hoo hoo) 지화자 좋다 You can’t stop me lovin' myself All, Jungkook, J-Hope Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah 덩기덕 쿵더러러 얼쑤 Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah 덩기덕 쿵더러러 얼쑤 English Lyrics Verse 1: RM, J-Hope] You can call me artist (artist) You can call me idol (idol) No matter what you call me I don’t care I’m proud of it (proud it) I’m free (free) No more irony (irony) Cuz I was always just me 1: Suga, RM They point fingers at me But I don’t care at all Whatever the reason for your criticism is I know what I am (I know what I am) I know what I want (I know what I want) I never gon’ change (I never gon' change) I never gon’ trade (Trade off) V, RM, Jimin Keep on chit-chatting, saying this and that I do what I do, so you do you You can’t stop me lovin’ myself Jungkook, RM, Jimin Eolssu, I like it You can’t stop me lovin’ myself I like the shouts You can’t stop me lovin’ myself All, Jungkook, RM Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah Dunkiduk kungduruhruh Ulssu Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah Dunkiduk kungduruhruh Ulsoo 2: J-Hope, Suga FACE OFF, just like John Woo, ay Top star with that spotlight, ay Sometimes like a superhero I'm your Anpanman 24 hours isn’t enough Can’t afford to be confused I do my thang (I do my thang) I love myself (I love myself) 2: Jungkook, V I love myself, I love my fans Love my dance and my what There are hundreds of me’s inside of me I’m facing a new me again today It’s all me anyway So instead of worrying, I’m just gonna run Runnin’ man Runnin’ man Runnin’ man Jin, ,Suga, Jungkook, Jimin Keep on chit-chatting, saying this and that I do what I do, so you do you You can’t stop me lovin’ myself RM, V, J-Hope, Jimin Eolssu, I like it You can’t stop me lovin’ myself I like the shouts You can’t stop me lovin’ myself All, Jungkook Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah Deonggideok kungdeoreoreo Eolssu Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah Deonggideok kungdeoreoreo Eolssu Jimin, Jin, Both I’m so fine wherever I go Even if it takes a while sometimes It’s okay, I’m in love with my-my myself It’s okay, I’m happy in this moment Jungkook, Suga, Jimin Ulssu, I like it You can’t stop me lovin’ myself I like the shouts You can’t stop me lovin’ myself All, Jungkook, J-Hope Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah Dunkiduk kungduruhruh Ulssu Oh-oh-owoah Oh-oh-owoah-owoah Oh-oh-owoah Dunkiduk kungduruhruh Ulssu Why It Rocks # The Beat is Good # The Lyrics Are Awesome # The melody is very catchy and has a sort of Indian theme, especially with the "oh-oh-owoah" in the chorus. # The music video is one-of-a-kind, with perfect visuals, makeup, costumes, and visual effects. # The choreography in the music video is not overdone or lazy. It has energy and is easy to follow. # The choice of music tone is a great fusion of traditional and modern Korean music. # This song has a great message about accepting and loving yourself for who you are. # The song got a decent remix featuring Nicki Minaj. Bad Qualities #RM uses too much autotune. Music Videos BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL' Official MV|The song's music video 가사) BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL (Feat. Nicki Minaj)' Official MV Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:K-Pop Category:BTS Songs Category:EDM Category:Trap Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Foreign-language Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists